Shadow andLancelot
by Hero-Of-The-Dark-World
Summary: I worked hard on this story...If you don't think that this pairing please be kind if you review this story.


Shadow and Lancelot by "Shadow"  
Shadow and Lancelot belong to Sega The only one I own is Angel My Made up Hedgehog

One day there were two Black and red striped male hedgehogs that have a single red stripe going down their arms and legs ones name is Shadow the other one's name is Lancelot...

Shadow was laying on the big couch he has his legs spread apart and Lancelot was laying between Shadow's legs Lancelot has his head on shadow's fluffy white furred chest and Shadow had his hand on Lancelot's back gentaly rubing his hand up and down his back and that caused Lancelot to softly purr wich caused Shadow to softly purr they were laying on the couch and both softly purring and shadow had his eyes half way closed and looking at Lancelot and lancelot was looking into shadow's eyes and smiled at him and shadow smiled back...  
"I love you shadow..."Lancelot said to Shadow..."I love you too lancelot..."Shadow said back to Lancelot...Lancelot had smiled and layed back down on top of Shadow and Shadow had closed his eyes thinking of nothing but his lover...

Lancelot got up to go to the bathroom to take care of something and when he came back he saw that Shadow had fallen asleep and Shadow was having a good dream the dream involved Lancelot and him at the beach and they were laying on a beach towel and Lancelot was looking at Shadow and Shadow was looking at Lancelot...Shadow was talking in his sleeep "Oh...Lancelot that tickles!"Lancelot heard Shadow and he got an evil idea so he walked to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something and he found it so Lancelot came back with an evil grin on his face and holding a can of whipped cream...Lancelot shook up the can and he sat down by Shadow like he was going to lay down on him but Lancelot decided not to so he gave Shadow a small kiss on the mouth and he got up and he still held onto the can of whipped cream..."Hehehehehe...This is going to be so much fun."Lancelot said as he looked Shadow up and down his body Lancelot noticed something between Shadow's legs what Lancelot saw made him smile an evil smile and he took the can of whipped cream and held it between Shadow's legs and squirted some of the whipped cream there and he gentaly places the can of Whipped cream on the coffee table next to the couch and puts a blanket over himself and he lowered his head between Shadow's legs and licked his lips he opened his mouth and put Shadow's erected prick that has whipped cream all over it into his mouth and he closes his mouth around the organ and he began to suck on it not knowing what would happen if Shadow would wake up and saw him...Shadow was still asleep he all of a suddenly felt a good sensation between his legs it felt warm and surprizingly good so he moved his hand down between his own legs and felt something soft and furry that wan't there before and he opened his eyes slowly and noticed that there was a blanket over his lower half and a large bulge so Shadow lifted the blanket up to see what that bulge was and saw Lancelot sucking his prick and Lancelot stopped and looks up at Shadow feeling like he was going to get hurt so he waited but nothing happened Shadow looks into Lancelot's eyes and smiles..."D-don't top that feels good..."Shadow said and Lancelot let out a muffled 'ok' that vibrated Shadow's prick and made Shadow moan...Lancelot continued what he was doing and Shadow put both hands on Lancelot's head stroaking and running his fingers through Lancelot's soft fur on his head..."Almost there...Ah...I'm gonna..."Shadow couldn't finish his words because he came into Lancelot's mouth Lancelot swallows Shadow's cum and lays down on the side of the couch that he was sitting on and looks at Shadow with lust filled eyes and Shadow grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirts it between Lancelot's legs...Shadow did the same thing to Lancelot that Lancelot did to him and 10 minutes later they were laying on the couch and Shadow got up to take a shower and Lancelot looks at him. "Where are you going hun?" Lancelot asked him "I'm going to take a shower and I have to take care of something" Shadow said as he walks to the bathroom and Lancelot follows him as Shadow turns on the water Lancelot looks at him. "Do you need your ointment?" He said to Shadow and Shadow's muzzle turns red in embarrassment "H-how d-do y-you know about t-that?" Shadow studdered and he sits on the toilet seat that had a fluffy thing on it so he don't hurt his sore spot wich was right at the base of his tail...Lancelot looks at Shadow afraid that Shadow would get mad at him and he puts the towel and washcloth and shampoo on the counter "You see you asked me for some help with something and you pointed to your tail and showed..." "Showed you the spot at the base of my tail" Shadow interupted "I remember I just forgot and that's why we have soft things on the toilet seats and I take a small soft pillow with me every where I go and why I wear pants as well" He said and got into the shower and Lancelot helped Shadow with his shower and when Shadow got out he looks at Lancelot and Shadow noded and walks into the bedroom nice and dried off and he puts the towels and wash cloths into the washer and he walks to the bedroom and he sets the tube of ointment on the night stand and he also put some bandages with it as well and he puts his pants and boxers on the bed and he lays on the bed his tail automatically goes up and he waits for Lancelot to get done with his shower Shadow also had put some pants and boxers on the side of the bed Lancelot sleeps on snd Shadow was laying on the side he sleeps on and he sees Lancelot walk into the room and got his boxers and pants on and he sits beside Shadow after he got the ointment and bandages and Shadow's face was tented red and he watches Lancelot apply some of the ointment on the wound and then puts some gause and then the bandages and he helped Shadow up and Shadow got his boxers on and was about to get his baggy pants on when he couldn't get his tail through the hole and Lancelot had to help him and he got his baggy pants on and Lancelot looks at Shadow "I wonder how you even managed to get a permanent burn wound at the base of your tail..." He whispered to Shadow and Shadow pulls up a chair and puts his soft fluffy pillow on the chair and sits down and sighs "Well that's not the only place I have a burn wound I even have one on my...Well you can guess also I can't help it that my red and Purple Chaos Emeralds were inside a volcano" He said as he looks down. 


End file.
